spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Mister Sinister
Mister Sinister is renegade geneticist that is obsessed with studying and controling mutations for his own evil pourposes. History Studying mutation In the year 1859 Nathaniel Essex was was fascinated with the theories of evolution that were presented by Charles Darwin. Essex spoke with Darwin and asks if he believed if humanity was ready for the next step in evolution. Darwin answered that man is in direct competition with his fellows. After a conference between several scientist in which Darwin talked about his theory of natural selection Darwin was approached by Nathaniel Essex who wanted to talk to Darwin about his own research on mutated humans. Darwin warned him that given how people reacted to his theory on natural selection that they lived in a dangerous time for free thinkers. Essex then introduces Darwin to his friend, Dr. James Xavier (a distant ancestor of Charles Xavier). Darwin asks Xavier if he agrees with what he says about natural selection and Dr. Xavier answers that it denies God's hand in creating the all life. Essex also had an ill wife named Rebecca Essex whom he treated. Essex was the director of an asylum/infirmary and took in several mutants that he secretly experimented on. Essex also had various connections that helped him locate mutants all around the planet which were often found at carnivals as side show freaks. Essex would buy the mutants from the circus owners and bring them back to London and place them in the asylum. One day Essex invited James Xavier and Charles Darwin to his home to see his scientific discovery. Essex then has two mutants demonstrate their powers but Darwin believed that they were being insulted by being shown simple parlor tricks. Essex tells them that he has found a way to end all diseases through mutation and said that through his research men could become gods. Darwin believing Essex to be insane left his home. Essex then shouted that he would find proof to show them and the world that his theories are fact. After this Essex was expelled from the Royal Society. After this Essex became even more obsessed with his research. However, all of his research only lead to failure after failure and over time he became more reclusive, an eccentric, and a fanatic. Rumors about strange happenings at his asylum even began to circulate Parliament and made their way into the new papers. Essex and his father-in-law, Lord Grey, became estranged. On top of all this Rebecca's condition got worse. Sometime later after all his hard work Essex was able to find manipulate and control mutation. Essex was then able to create a formula that mutated his body by turning his skin white. Essex also discovered that he also had healing powers. Essex was also able to cure Rebecca. However, Rebecca's father was unhappy at the fact that Essex was experimenting on his daughter and asked James Xavier to find out what Essex was giving to his his daughter. Sometime later James Xavier went to visit Essex at his asylum. Essex asks if they still talk about him at the Royal Society. Xavier answers that there are rumors going around about sinister happenings at his asylum. Essex then replies that "Sinister? I must remember that for when Queen Victoria knights me." (This gives Essex the idea fr his future identity, Mister Sinister). As Essex shows Xavier his asylum Xavier is appalled by ow he is treating his patients. Xavier attempts to free the prisoners but is attacked by Essex. During their fight the prisoners manage to free themselves and escape. The escape mutants cause panic in the streets but mean no harm to anybody. As a mob attempted to kill them James Xavier spoke out and said that they mean no harm to anyone and that the real monster is Nathaniel Essex. The mob then goes after Essex. However, Essex shoots energy blast from his hands (much to his surprise) and is able to run away from the mob. As Essex returns to his home he grabs Rebecca and tells her they must flee. Rebecca accidently knocks his sun glasses his face to reveal that his eyes are red which terrifies Rebecca. As Essex escaped the mob entered his laboratory and destroyed all of his research. Jack the Ripper After Essex's escape James Xavier began to travel the world searching for Essex. Decades later he eventually caught up to him in London where he created a human from scratch that the news papers dubbed Jack the Ripper. Jack was tasked with collecting DNA samples for Essex and in the process he would kill his victims. James Xavier and the police were able to catch up with him but Essex (now calling himself Mister Sinister) was able to escape. Stalker When Scott Summers and Jean Grey were children Mister Sinister began to study them from afar. Sinister believed that through their DNA he would be able to control the future of all mutations on the planet. He would continue to watch them for several years until they entered their adult lives. Reviving Morph After the X-Man known as Morph died at the hands of the Sentinels his body was found by Mister Sinister who took the body back to his lair and was able to bring him back to life. Even though Sinister was able to heal Morph's body his mind was beyond repair. Morph soon developed a split personality which hated the X-Men and wanted revenge for leaving him to die. Sinister was then able to manipulate Morhp's evil personality into serving him. Watching from the shadows After the X-Men saved the Earth from the Sentinel's, Scott Summers asked Jean Grey to marry him which she accepted. Jean then says that not knowing what will happen is what gives hope to the future. Through unknown means Sinister was able to watch a live feed of them on a television screen in his headquarters. He then said to himself that he knows what the future holds for them. Master plan After Scott Summers and Jean Grey got married Sinister had Morph shape shift into Magneto and send a fake distress call to Professor Xavier telling him that he was in Antarctica. Sinister then had Morph disguise himself as Wolverine and he infiltrated the Xavier Mansion in an attempt to divide the team. From his hide out Sinister was able to watch Morph as he carried out his revenge on the X-Men. Later on while Jean and Scott were on their honeymoon they were attacked by a group of mutants called the Nasty Boys which were led by Mister Sinister. Jean and Scott were defeated by the Nasty Boys and Sinister had inhibitor collars placed around their neck which suppressed their mutant powers. Wolverine later returned to the Xavier Mansion and used his super sense of smell to discover that Morph was posing as Professor Xavier. When Morph was discovered he fled the mansion. However, Morph was able to escape. Later, Sinister revealed to Scott and Jean that he has watched them their whole lives and that by using their DNA he will be able to control the future of all mutations on the planet and create a group of super mutants that are loyal to him. Sometime later Morph goes to Sinister's lair and reveals to Scott and Jean that he was posing as the priest that married them and that they are not really married. Morph then attempted to kill Scott and Jean but he was stopped by Mister Sinister who threatened to kill Morph if anything happened to Jean and Scott. The X-Men then burst into Sinister's lair and Sinister ordered the Nasty Boys to kill them. Sinister then attacked the X-Men himself and told them that they will not interfere with his greatest experiment. At that moment Cyclops was able to convince Morph that he was still a member of the X-Men and Morph went after Mister Sinister. However, Sinister was far more powerful than Morph and easily brushed off his attacks. Cyclops was able to free himself and then shot Sinister with his optic blast. To Sinister's surprise the optic blast was actually able to harm him even with his healing powers and he fled to safety. Meeting with Mystique Sinister later returned and secretly met with Mystique. Mystique was told that Sinister had a gift for her. Sinister then says that Professor Xavier is no longer with the X-Men and that Mystique has a chance to reclaim her adopted daughter, Rogue. Sinister continues to say that one day he will ask her for repayment. The Savage Land Professor Xavier and Magneto soon arrived at the Savage Land located in Antarctica. However, both of them realised that they were lured to the island by an unknown party (Mister Sinister) for unknown reasons. Back in America, Morph sent the X-Men a message saying that he needed their help. The X-Men soon arrived to aide Morph but they were ambushed by Mister Sinister and the Nasty Boys. Sinister and the Nasty Boys are able to defeat the X-Men and they take Jean Grey to the Savage Land and leave Wolverine and Cyclops behind. Back in the Savage Land Charles Xavier and Magneto are captured by mutants that serve Sinister and are taken to his lair. Sinister then reveals to Xavier and Magneto that the reason their powers do not work is because they are being blocked by a device he created. Morph once again attempts to kill Sinister but he is stopped by the Nasty Boys. Sinister then has a mutant named Sauron use hs mind cotrol abilities to force Xavier to telepathically call the X-Men to the Savage Land. Sinister the locks Xavier, Magneto, and Jean in a cell and reveals that his plan is the same as before, take DNA samples from the most powerful mutants on Earth and use it to create an army of super mutants to take over the world. As the X-Men arrive at the Savage Land they learn that their powers have been negated but are unsure why. The X-Men are then attacked by the Nasty Boys (who still have their powers because Sinister found a way to keep his machine from affecting them). Without their powers the X-Men are easily defeated and taken to Mister Sinister except for Wolverine who managed to escape. Powers Mister Sinister is capable of regenerating parts of his body (such as when Cyclops used his optic blast to to shoot a hole straight through him) and fire energy blasts from his hands. He also ages much slower than a normal human and is over 100 years old but still looks and acts like a young man. Sinister is also a scientific genius that specializes in the field of genetic mutation. Notes *Mister Sinister was voiced by Christopher Britton in X-Men: The Animated Series. *Mister Sinister was going to appear in the Secret Wars episode. His appearance was canceled due to the decision to pull the X-Men cast (except for Storm) from the story. *In the unproduced sixth season of Spider-Man: The Animated Series, Spider-Man and Madam Web would have traveled to Victorian England and find Mary Jane who was lost in time. During his time there Spider-Man would have fought Carnage who was revealed to be Jack the Ripper. This would have caused a continuity error between both shows Spider-Man: The Animated Series and the show X-Men: The Animated Series because in X-Men: TAS it was revealed that Mister Sinister created Jack the Ripper. However, since in real life Jack the Ripper's identity still remains a mystery it is possible that within the Marvel Animated Universe there could have been more than one person to use the name Jack the Ripper. This means that both Mister Sinister's creation and Carnage could have been Jack the Ripper at the same time. *In the comic books Mister Sinister has much more power that what was shown in the cartoon. In the comics aside from regeneration and energy blasts he was also telepathic, could teleport and could shape-shift. *In the comics Mister Sinister's origin was slightly different. In the comics Nathaniel Essex was experimented on by Apocalypse and turned into a mutant who took the name Mister Sinister. In X-Men: The Animated Series, Essex experimented on himself and turned himself into a mutant. *Mister Sinister appeared in an issue of the Adventures of Spider-Man comic series but not Spider-Man: The Animated Series. *In the comic books six of Spider-Man's worst enemies joined forces and became the Sinister Six. However, when the team was introduced in Spider-Man: The Animated Series the network censors thought the the word sinister sounded to frightening so John Semper Jr. was forced to change the name to the Insidious Six. This seems odd because X-Men: The Animated Series was airing at the same time as Spider-Man: The Animated Series and both were on Fox Kids. For some reason X-Men: The Animated Series was allowed to use the word sinister as the name for Nathaniel Essex. Category:Villains Category:Villains exclusive to the Adventures of Spider-Man comic book series Category:A-Z